Nusra 'Nagon
, (State of Nagon, Falon Islands) |born= 2499 |died= |gender=Male |height=8'2 |weight= |skin= Coal black |eyes= Dark blue |allegiance= * (formerly) **Covenant Special Operations ***Demonhunters ***Project Pinnacle *Red Sons of Sanghelios |branch= (formerly) |garrison= * (2536-2537) *CNV Distant Extol (2539-2541) *Shadowed Solace (2541-2542) |unit= SpecOps Raging Shadow Field Group |rank= *Minor Domo *Major Domo *Ossoona *Ultra Domo * (formerly) |title= |battles= *Battle of *Mission at *Battle of Shadowed Solace }} Nusra 'Nagon, once known as Nusra 'Nagonee before the Great Schism, is a former Special Operations Officer who served in the Human-Covenant War. He participated in many secret Covenant black operations including attempts to study and kill SPARTANs. Now a known war-criminal, rebel, and terrorist, he founded and currently leads the terrorist organization called the Red Sons of Sanghelios. History Early Life Nusra 'Nagon was born on the Falon Islands off the coast of Yermo. Considered it's own state the Islands are a rocky and barren chain of archipelagos that bred a hardy sea-faring folk. Life on the Falons was especially harsh as it was frequently battered by storms and just to catch food fishermen have to battle the angry waves and Sanghelios' sea predators. This was how life was for Nusra, training to be a warrior went hand in hand with simply trying survive. Early Service Special Operations Battle of Unsparing Proffer After many missions for the Special Operations, Nusra was in for some bad news. He and his unit under the command of SpecOps Officer Shako 'Imamee were being stationed at the inhabited asteroid of Unsparing Proffer, also known as K7-49 to the humans. The asteroid was home to an important shipbuilding complex close to human space. It's prodigious industry allowed for whole fleets to be assembled and quickly rushed into battle. Being such an important asset, a SpecOps unit was assigned to guard it from any human attacks, though this was only a token measure as most covenant commanders scoffed that the idea that the humans could mount an attack strong enough to threaten anything outside their sphere of influence. Nusra was manning the sensor posts after angering a superior officer and was the first detected the landing of unidentified ships on the asteroid. He raised the alarm but a series of malfunctions, disbelief, miscommunication, and general unpreparedness meant that it would not be for another two days until their forces could muster a organized counterattack. That however did not mean there was no one to fight back. Those few SpecOps garrisoning the complex were scattered defending the vital reactors. If they were lost then the asteroid and it's shipbuilding facilities would be lost. In a two-part defensive plan Officer Shako would lead the defense of the reactors while continuing to rally their forces and he placed Nusra in command of the forward advance teams to scout out and engage the enemy. Nusra lead his portion of their forces forward, they advanced closer to the embattled sectors until they came under heavy attack by an unknown kind of enemy. Sensors detected movement everywhere, and the Covenant forces began to fire at random. These new foes wore armor that mimics the environment, making them difficult to make out from their surroundings. From the start Nusra knew these had to be a special breed of warriors to be assaulting the asteroid on their own but was still was surprised by their lethality. Nusra sent ahead lances of Kig-Yar to seek and flush the enemy from hiding but they were immediately wiped out and his forces were quickly engaged by their unknown adversary. Hunting Demons Project Pinnacle Forging the Red Sons of Sanghelios Personality and Traits Personality Nusra is a ruthless, cunning, and extremely resourceful character. Nusra has very few inhibitions when it comes to warfare as shown by his involvement with the Pinnacle Project, the modus operadi of the Red Sons, and his own use of chemical enhancements. He holds nothing sacred and yet has forged such a loyal following. In fact the vast majority of the Red Son's operations are merely a smokescreen for his political maneuvers. He once fought for the Covenant as a loyal soldier, a crafty, cool headed, and clear minded commander with a dash of cunning and scheming. He was very intelligent and every decision is thoroughly planned before hand and that's why he was brought aboard for Inquiry on Demonic Heresy's many battles against the Demons. His deep involvement with many secret Covenant actions and black operations led to his cunning and clever nature evolving into a manipulative and morally desolate personality. His many battles with the SPARTANs left him with a deep grudge against their kind and a strong drive to exterminate them. Nusra's hatred for humanity does not focus solely on SPARTANs and encompasses their whole race. But it was his own lack of inhibitions brought his undoing. For numerous crimes he was imprisoned until he was eventually broken out. Since then he became disillusioned with his people has developed a seething hatred for those who he believes are took weak to protect Sanghelios, such as the Arbiter and his loyalists who want peace. Nusra sees humanity as it's greatest enemy and to ally with them is a terrible mistake. He sees the current Sangheili as weakened and divided while humanity surges back to power. He believes that the war must continue to finish what they started and finally exterminate their enemy. To him had the Arbiter not folded in desperation and weakness then the Sangheili would not be fracturing as they are. Traits As a former Spec Ops Nusra is trained in the use of nearly all weapons, however Nusra prefers to let armies and strategy to most of the work. Whatever the situation Nusra always has another level to his plans and a contingency for whatever predicament he is in. But to believe that Nusra is weak in person is a mistake as he is lethal in a fight. While more likely to fight through the scope of a sniper or detonating explosives, he is an accomplished swordsman in his own right but abstains from direct engagements. Departing from traditional Sangheili obsession with honor he fights like an assassin, silent and lethal. Nusra is known for using his environment against his opponent, using it to set traps and ambushes or to hide himself. His fighting style is also just as efficient and underhanded as he is. He uses surprise and feints to gain the advantage by deactivating his blade at times to trick opponents and cross the distance between them. His strength is only magnified by his use of augmenting chemicals which have enhanced his reaction time and perception many times that of a normal Sangheili warrior, something he does not reveal to his enemies. Category:DirgeOfCerberus111 Category:Characters Category:Sangheili